


Busy Week

by Myfantasyocs



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: The Dragonborn and Inigo get arrested





	Busy Week

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Lydia stared at the two prisoners that were sat before her, wondering which of The Nine Divines she pissed off to be cursed with guarding the two biggest morons in Skyrim.

The Dumner started talking first. “I know this looks bad.” Reyla said in a nasally voice caused by her pinching her nose to prevent blood gushing out of her nose. “But in my defense, I was drunk.”

“Try again” Lydia growled.

Reyla was about to speak before her partner in crime, Inigo, interrupted her. Probably to stop her from saying something stupid. Lydia thought. “I believe what Reyla was trying to say was, that. We. We were forced to get into this fight.”  
“First off that’s not what she said. Secondly this was your fifth bar fight this month.” Lydia pressed.  
“It was a busy month.” Inigo confessed.

“ We’re in the first week of Frostfall.” Lydia shouted.

“Busy week.” Reyla responded.

“Why are you like this!” Lydia fumed. “Who goes to a tavern and punches a bard.”

“He was a dick.” Reyla said defensively.

“He was harassing Carlotta. He was convinced he could win her over. Reyla tried to talk to him, he refused to listen and well you know the rest. Lydia did much to her annoyance. “Fine you have an excuse, but can you guys not get into bar fights daily. I need a break from bailing you guys out of jail.”

“I’ll try.” Reyla smirked. “But no promises.”

And with that Lydia stormed off. Think of every mistake she made in life, desperately trying to figure out which divine she pissed off, so she could beg for forgiveness.


End file.
